


The sixty-first sonnet.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: In a rare free moment, Akane comes to the courtyard of the school to read. But her rest is disturbed by the one she least wants to see.
Relationships: Shiromi Torayoshi/Akane Toriyasu
Kudos: 4





	The sixty-first sonnet.

The courtyard of the school was so quiet that if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of cherry blossoms falling on the path. Only the occasional rustle of pages being turned. Akane was sitting on the bench, her legs crossed as usual. It was rare for her to have free time and be able to read alone like this. At such times, it was dangerous to break her unity with nature and literature: let her smile as usual and in no case refuse the request, but the fact that someone interrupted her rest, she probably will not forget for a very long time. There was only one person who could break into her space at such times; he wasn't allowed to, but he continued to break Akane's solitude, despite all the hateful looks she was already giving her.

She tucked a lock of her hair, bright red like an uncontrolled fire, behind her ear, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the very person she was trying to hide her real emotions from was approaching her.

— Hello, Akane-San. Reading? – Shiromi waved her hand as she sat down next to Toriyasu. Apparently, she also finished her rounds and had some free time left. Realizing that the student Council Secretary had once again chosen a tactic of ignoring, Shiromi put her finger to her lips and leaned down to look at the book with interest.

— Shakespeare? So Akane-San likes foreign poetry? Now I know what to get you for your birthday.

Outside of the student Council room and in private, they don't have to pretend to be members of the same friendly team. And it was a bit of a breath of fresh air. 

— Are you pretending I'm not here again, Akane-San? – Shiromi aimed to break the cold wall of silence. With a malicious smile, the Treasurer shifted from a vertical position to a horizontal one, resting her head on Toriyasu's lap.

— What are you doing, Shiromi-San? – The Secretary couldn't stand this behavior, her face briefly contorted from the usual sweet and carefree to threatening. But despite her friend's behavior, which Akane considered inappropriate, she did not take her head off her lap and, clutching the edge of her white skirt in her fingers, continued to read.

— I don't think this behavior of mine is even slightly unacceptable, given the relationship we are in. – Shiromi smiled, even though she knew that her companion wouldn't see it behind the book.

— Shiromi-San, can you tell me what kind of relationship we are in? – Akane made a face of bewilderment, deliberately overdoing it and fluttering her eyelashes in surprise. If she really wanted to portray any emotion, she did it expertly: no one present would ever doubt the sincerity of her emotions.

There was no response. If it weren't for the weight on her knees, Toriyasu might have forgotten that she wasn't alone. Her attitude towards shiromi was Difficult to describe in one word: on the one hand, she made her mad better than anyone in this school, and on the other hand, there was an unimaginable atmosphere around her, allowing her to relax and not be in constant tension, smiling and talking politely. She didn't know much about torayoshi herself - in Fact, she didn't know much about anything other than her class, grades, and position on the student Council.

— Akane. 

A moment, and a sharp pain spread down my back, and before my eyes was no longer a path covered with Sakura petals, but the sky. Several seconds passed before Toriyasu realized what had happened. Shiromi knocked it over. In addition, she also sat on top. What does she allow herself? It was a good thing there was grass at the back, and the bench was pulled up tight against the curb, otherwise she might have hit it when she fell. Only his feet were still on the bench.

— Shiromi, what the hell are you doing?! – Akane glared at Torayoshi as if she wanted to kill him with just one look. His hand went to his pocket for the pepper spray that all students on the student Council carried. But as soon as she pulled it out, it was immediately thrown to the side. 

— Don't worry, Akane. – Shiromi smiled, but there was something cold and frightening in her smile: not for nothing are there students who avoid her and are even afraid to approach her. And it's not just about ordinary students, but also about hooligans, so it is she who goes around the school grounds every day. Most of the school considered her dangerous, but not Akane. Annoying, infuriating, and strange, but not dangerous.

A pale hand touched her scarlet hair, and Akane involuntarily squeezed her eyes shut and tried to flatten herself against the ground as if Shiromi wanted to hit her. But the blow did not come. And the hand was quickly removed.

— It's all right, Akane. – Torayoshi seemed to be reassuring. She was holding a small cherry blossom petal that she had apparently removed from Akane's hair. Picking up the book that Toriyasu had been reading a few minutes ago, shiromi quickly flipped through it, found the right page, smiled, placed the same Petal on it, and giggled as she returned the book to the grass.

Before getting up, Shiromi slowly pushed a lock of sunset — red hair behind her ear, as Akane usually does, a stupid habit that started in Junior high. Toriyasu didn't close her eyes. Her eyes were as black as the starless night sky: they seemed to hypnotize, not allowing you to move. 

The heaviness in the place where Shiromi had been sitting disappeared, as did she. Only the book with the nested petal remains. Jumping up from the ground and straightening her white uniform, Akane picked up a book from the grass.

Here it is. The desired page. The sixty-first sonnet:

« Oh, no, your Love is not strong  
enough to be my headboard,  
My, my love knows no sleep.  
We stand guard with my love.

I can't sleep until  
You — far from me — are close to others. »

Akane tilted her head to the side, thinking about the meaning of these lines and why the petal was placed here. Why did she suddenly start calling her by her first name? And Shiromi didn't mean to say that she was in love with Toriyasu, did she? This is just a joke. No more than.

Placing the petal on the page, Akane left the courtyard, looking back at the door to the building. Biting her lip, she paused, deciding what to do with what had happened. Forget it? Just to forget? Go up to the student Council room, sit in your seat, and act normal? Yes, it's better this way.


End file.
